Pokemon:Absol's Story
by TheFelineLife
Summary: This is my first. Please be kind with your reviews.
1. The Beginning Of The Storm!

In the world of poke'mon it is always peaceful, everyone is playing and jumping about...untill that day.

The day of the storm named X or as myth calls it " The King Of All Disasters".

One Rattata said " It's destruction for us all". I did'nt want to trust the omen but it was true. I am an Absol telling you the story of the storm that made other poke'mon dispise me but I already had a bad rep to begin with.

It started when I was on disaster watch when I felt a strong cool gust of wind blow by me I look into the sky to see large, black storm clouds coming. As they came by my fur stood on end and my legs felt like toothpicks and then it hits me " This is no average disaster it's Storm X"! I get on my feet and run as fast as I could to the Poke'mon Village and I tell them " Storm X is returning! I've seen the signs!"

But then a Gengar came to me and said " Why should we trust you whenever there's a disaster you're at the site where the disaster began so YOU caused it all!"

The crowd of poke'mon gaspat what Gengar has said. I respond " NO LIES IT'S NOT TRUE!"

What happens next? Read chapter 2 to find out!


	2. The Travel Begins

Gengar speaks "HA HA!" My first response was "HAVE YOU ANY PROOF THAT I DID THIS?" He says " Plenty first off you are at the site of EVERY place where a disaster strikes first second piece of evidence YOU ARE the Disaster Pokemon!" I pulled myself to lunge myself at him and use bite,I manage to bite him in the arm but it was just a prick I begin to think "If I tried harder I could have torn his arm off." But suddenly a poke'mon appeared out of a circle of shrubs and she said "what is going on out here?" Gengar responds " S-she started it." Well that old Venusaur she looked at me like a Miltank looks at an uncoming Toyota and then she said "A-absol is it really you? After all this time?" I look at her and say "It is me Absol,but for 73 and going on 74 you look great!" Venusaur smiled and said "Thank you Absol I have not gotten a compliment in 26 years."

"I am not here to chit-chat sorry Venusaur but I bear news that may send the Village into panic." She said "As Village elder I must make sure the village is safe what is wrong dear?" I respond "On a disaster watch I have found evidence of Strom X's return you must evacuate the village at once!" Then as Venusaur was about to speak Gengar jumps in and says with a sneer "Why should we trust YOU?" Venusaur says "Gengar hush! Now we evacuate EVERYONE EVACUATE THE VILLAGE I'LL EXPLAIN ON THE WAY!" I think to myself "For an old Venusaur she has a voice on her"


	3. From Two Villages To Saftey!

After hours of walking the pokemon of Pokemon Village and Absol make it to the next Village, Fiery Village where everything looked like it was on fire and sudddenly the elder Charizard stepped out of her house and said "Absol why did you bring Venusaur and her pokemon here?" I stood hard as a rock and then I spoke with a small sneer "We are not here to invade." I was stopped before I had the chance to finish by Charizard. She said "You came about Storm X correct I already saw it coming this way but I knew I had to wait for you Absol, please guide us to saftey"!

I wave the blade on my head to tell everyone to follow me and soon I hear CRASH! RUMBLE! BANG! That is when I knew that Storm X was begginning it's wrath. A day after picking up Fiery Village I come to Undersea Village. To see the entire village waiting on us. The elder was Empoleon She said "Absol don't even chit-chat let's get the heck out of here water pokemon are at most risk today".

I then see lightning heading for the villagers so by instinct I leap in front of the crowd and fire a light razor wind to a storm cloud and then think to myself "I need to stop attacking storm clouds". Soon after Raikou leaps out bellowing "WHY AM I DISTURBED!"

Find out what happens next in Chapter 4!


	4. The Battle To End The Storm!

After picking up the three villages Absol makes her way to a village called Shaymin Village. Quick author note "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Sky reference in the last sentence lol". When Absol and the other three villages get there all the Shaymin left a note and the village is empty, The note says "Dear Absol,We already evacuated to an underground passage to avoid the worst of the storm. Sorry we stopped you. There should be a hole beside the village big enough for everyone to get through. Well what are you waiting for? Drop this letter and get moving"! It was from the elder Shaymin. I said "Well you heard me read the letter everyone through"! Everyone got through and there was an Electivire waiting to seal the hole to prevent them from being flooded out. Electivire yelled "Absol everyone down there i'm gonna seal the hole"! I yelled back to her "Yes everyone's down seal us in"!

Electivire shot a bolt of electricity and knocked a large rock to seal the hole. Soon after the entrance was blocked a dugtrio popped out of the soil and she said "I am your guide underground". We follow and soon a rock blocked the path so I step up and charge razor wind and then let it go and it broke the rock into pebbles. "good going Absol let's keep moving". said Dugtrio. Soon we get out at the Transform Forest and I feel the air and the storm was still close so I decide I have to fight it head-on. And the Raikou from last time to. To help me a Nidoking,Nidoqueen,Diglett,Alakazam and Tyranitar came with me. "Ok Raikou's close". I yelled to my battle group. We attack Raikou but turns out she had her own forces:her brother Entei Older sister Suicune And other pokemon.

I go after Raikou with bite and manage to get her in the leg when she lunges at me with crunch. I manage to dodge it and she only missed me by a lengh the size of an ant. I then see Tyranitar pinned down by Entei so I lunge myself at him scratching him with all my claws. He is battered and he fled. Then I go back to Raikou who is pinning down Diglett then he goes underground away from her then uses dig on her followed by earthquake. It hurt Raikou's team bad and we barley felt it. Raikou gives up and says "What is it that you want"? I then speak "I want Storm X to die"! She looked at the storm and says "Fine I will rid you of it and in return you must protect the villages you just saved". I dip my head in agreement and then Raikou jumps in the storm cloud and a flash of light bursts from it. She jumps back down and says "The storm cloud will not vanish but it's core is drained it will be of no harm". I then uphold my end of the promise and we never saw anything of it again. I then meet a Ninetails from Fiery Village but that is for another story.

Thank you for reading this story. Please rate and review to get more stories.

Yours Truly,Latios


End file.
